


Witch

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Series: Fox [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: "If he thought the Decimo’s eyes were arresting in the time that never will be, he was blind.  This one’s eyes are fierce animals."  OR, on the thwarted love of the guy we love to hate.





	Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits May 12, 2017

If he thought the Decimo’s eyes were arresting in the time that never will be, he was blind.  This one’s eyes are fierce animals.  He sees Genkishi’s every move just as he had at the end of his future-never.  The older man shudders losing his grip on his illusions, and his swords.  They clatter to the ground in front of him. 

Even after ruminating about that loss and training himself against swordsmen greater than himself he failed.  It is the end.  He _did_ lose in that future-never.  He drops to his knees.

The boy blinks and his eyes become amber like a pup’s.  He reaches and scratches the back of his head, laughing.

To the best of his ability he cannot deny that it is beautiful.  He shivers and Genkishi stares up at the sky.  Those golden eyes are seared into his heart in a way that the Decimo’s mirror of Yuni’s can never.

“Yakyu baka!”

The moment shatters.  At least he is not breathing his last on his front.

He fails to see the way the Decimo’s second grabs the fox by the collar and pull the enchanting boy into a biting kiss.  But he hears the boy’s pleasured whine.  He snarls.  It was always the end.


End file.
